Fifth Time's a Charm
by MissMelanieHamiltonWilkes
Summary: Four times Elena hated Damon, and one time she didn't. Slightly AU.
1. One

**Fifth Time's a Charm**

Summary: Four times Elena hated Damon, and one time she didn't. Delena one-shot.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ

One.

The first time Elena Gilbert saw Damon Salvatore, it was in the Mystic Grill – specifically, at the bar. He had a glass of amber liquid in his hand, and as she watched, he tossed all of it back in one long pull. Although Elena was sure that she liked Stefan, she couldn't help but think the stranger was attractive. Dark hair, ice blue eyes. How could she not find him at least somewhat attractive?

She slid ono the bar stool beside him, glancing over at him again. Blue eyes turned in her direction and then widened.

"Katherine?"

His voice sounded almost breathless, oddly enough, though she was sure that he'd only been sitting there for quite some time. Breathless and filled with astonishment.

Elena felt stirrings of disappointment in her chest and in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting or wanting the man to say, but it certainly wasn't that – not another girl's name. Still, she had no right to be feeling anything of the sort – she belonged to Stefan right now, and he was hers. She struggled to push the disappointment down.

"Katherine," he repeated, which got her attention this time. Her cheeks heated slightly.

"I, um, no. My name is Elena."

It obviously was not her fault that she wasn't this Katherine girl, but still, she felt something akin to guilt when she saw the pain that momentarily flickered in his eyes when she spoke. Before she could make a move to try and help, it was gone, replaced with a hard mask.

"Elena," he said softly. His voice had certainly changed. Now it was cool and almost spiteful. "I've heard all about you from my dearest brother."

She was at a loss. Whose brother could he be? A boy in the high school?

"And by your blank expression – doesn't really suit you, by the way – you don't know who I'm talking about. Stefan. I'm talking about Stefan."

His tone had changed from simply cold to utterly sarcastic, with a biting edge to it. Elena's back stiffened slightly in a defensive way

"Stefan is your brother?" Stefan hadn't even told her he had a brother. She hasn't seen this man around the boarding house… but yet now that she saw it, there was certainly a resemblance in facial structure. "Stefan never mentioned a brother. What's your name?"

"Ah yes. Of course he wouldn't, Stefan is ashamed because I'm so much better than him. Always has been… it's an unfortunate flaw. Vanity." He flashed a white grin at her and her heart momentarily stuttered, before he turned back to the bar waved the man behind it over to give him a refill.

"Are you drunk?" she found herself asking, though she really didn't know where the words had come from. It was a valid enough question, certainly. His eyes looked like that of a drunk man.

"Not at all, my dear." He shrugged off the question and chugged his new drink in one go. "I'm just naturally this charming. Now," and he swiveled on the stool to face her again, raising the nearly-empty glass to her, "Tell me, how is dear brother Jeremy? What's he doing nowadays?"

She was rendered speechless by the new harsh and biting tone in his voice, by the words themselves that were coming from his mouth. How could anyone change from being half-friendly to being so cruel in the span of only a second?

"Cocaine? Marijuana? Ecstasy? Is there a difference?" He cocked his head to one side, watching her even as she slid off the stool and made a beeline for the exit without ever responding to his questions.

It wouldn't do to bond with Stefan's little plaything so quickly, after all.

**[A/N] This will be continued shortly!**


	2. Two

**Fifth Time's a Charm**

Summary: Four times Elena hated Damon, and one time she didn't. Delena one-shot.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ

Two.

The second time Elena Gilbert saw Damon Salvatore, he had just killed a girl. A human girl, one that she had been friends with freshman year.

Stefan was holding her back away from him, as if he could protect her from all the hurts his brother was causing, and yet she could not bring herself to look away.

It should be so ridiculously easy to turn away and simply bury her face in Stefan's chest, allow herself to cry, and let Stefan take care of it for her. If she asked him to, he would try to kill Damon. If she asked him to, he would take away the memory of this horrible day.

But she couldn't look away long enough to let it happen.

Instead, she lashed out against Stefan's restrictive hold. Tried to hit Damon. "Monster! You goddamn monster, what the hell is wrong with you? _Alicia didn't do anything to you!" _

All the while, Damon just stood and looked at her with a smug little smirk on his face. It only made her loathe him more. _Monster. Monster._

How could anyone not hate such a demonic creature as Damon?


	3. Three

**Fifth Time's a Charm**

Summary: Four times Elena hated Damon, and one time she didn't. Delena five-shot.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐஐ

Three.

It was not the third time Elena Gilbert saw Damon Salvatore. It was one of many, but it was one of the times when she felt stirrings of anger directed at him.

It was when she had to hold Stefan as he grieved the loss of his best friend, Lexi, and when she had to look at the smug look on Damon's face.

There was not even a hint of the remorse he should be feeling.

Damon had killed Lexi.

He had killed his brother's best friend.

And at the moment, she found that she truly didn't care if Damon actually felt remorse – if he felt sorry for doing what he had to his own brother. No, she didn't care if he felt anything inside the blackness that was his heart.

It was the simple fact that he refused to show it as he watched Stefan mourn. He should be showing it, damn it! That was the thing that really set her off.

"Damn you!" she exclaimed, and watched with only minimal satisfaction as his blue eyes widened and he looked at her.

Still nothing.

_Why did he not feel freaking sorry?_

Oh, how she hated him.


End file.
